Things CHANGE
by Lovegirl1
Summary: Tak's has returned. Same goal as last time to but things don't always go as you plan. Things go terribly wrong ending up with Tak leaving the planet and Zim desperately trying to find her and set things straight but can he and will she let him help  ZaTr
1. Chapter 1

Things Can Change

Chapter 1- I'm baaaccckkk

"URRGGH! GIR! Get down here, NOW!" Zim screamed in frustration under a mountain of muffins of all kinds but they all seemed to be filled with…Glitter?

"Yeeesssss" Gir asked cutely coming into the room clutching a rubber pig to his face. Zim growled deeply underneath the muffin and clawed his way out. After a few minutes he had successfully gotten out but was covered in glitter and crumbs.

"GIR! What's the meaning of this?" Zim yelled furiously waving his arms around." And what are all these small, sparkly, icky things?"

"I mades you muffins mahster" Gir yelled cheerfully tossing the rubber pig somewhere random.

"Yes, yes, I can see that Gir but what's the sparkly stuff?"

"Ohhhh Yeaahhh! That's GLITTER! It's my secret ingredient so don't tells nobody." Gir said whispering the last part. Zim rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. He had learned a long time ago there was no use arguing with Gir. He also made a mental note to see later on if he could use glitter to destroy the planet.

"INCOMING UNIDENTIFIED IRKET VOOT CRUISER COMING TOWORDS THE BASE SIR" Computer announced.

"What? Well, who is-"Zim was cut off by a large explosion above causing the ground that Zim was standing on to shake and for him to nearly lose his balance. "Computer! Indentify the intruder" Zim yelled steadying himself by clutching onto Computer's desk.

"UNABLE TO INDETFY INTRUDER."

"Gir! Come quickly! You must go investigate what's happening. See if you can see who it is and then come straight back." Zim yelled snapping his heard towards him.

"Yes, my master!" Gir saluted in duty mode before turning back blue. He got on his jets and blasted up the chute screaming "I bets their here to have a tea party with me!"

~10 minutes later~

"Why hasn't Gir come back yet?" Zim thought out loud to himself, concerned for Gir's welfare. "Computer, are you still unable to see what's happening up there?"

"Yes master. The camera had been destroyed in the explosion." Computer responded boredly. "Why don't you go up there already? Sitting here isn't going to do you any good."

"I know that you stupid piece of trash!" Zim growled storming over toward the chute.

"Well you don't have to be so touchy about it. I was just saying" Computer muttered but Zim had chose to ignore him this time. Zim tapped his foot nervously as he went up the chute and was on guard.

"Gir?" He said shakily but cleared his throat and repeated himself.

"Gir! Answer your master when he talks to you!" Zim snapped waiting for the insane robot to come running as usual.

Zim heard a running noise behind him so he whipped around ready to attack but gasped instead. Gir was running around aimlessly without a head and his top was sparking everywhere…..Okay that was actually normal for Gir. What made him gasp was that Tak was standing there with a gun threaten to pull the trigger.

"Hello Zim" Tak purred. Zim growled deep in his throat after he got over his shock and starred daggers at her.

"Tak. What are you doing in Zim's amazing base this time?" Zim hissed though bared teeth.

It had been 5 years since he had last seen her. She had grown quiet nicely. She was fairly tall and her antenna's were longer and seemed curlier. Her breast had grown to a decent size and her eyes were brighter and softer looking than last time. Zim had to admit. She looked very…attractive for an Irken. Zim shook his head angrily and scolded himself for having such thoughts on one of his most bitter enemies. Tak scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I thought we had gone over this last time. I'm here to ruin your life." Tak said evilly but looked almost disappointed. Zim had changed so much. He wasn't as crazy and obnoxious as he used to be. He had defiantly matured and grown too. Not by much but was even slightly taller than Tak. Zim was at the acceptable Irken mate height.

"Heh. What makes you think you can stop Zim. Last time you were here, things didn't go exactly as you planned" Zim taunted knowing fully that that would get on her nerves. Tak gritted her teeth and her finger tightened on the trigger. Who did he think he was? Did he really think he was more superior to her?

"Shut up Zim. Besides, I'm not the one with a gun to my head am I" Tak sneered as her lips curled into a cruel smirk. Zim growled in frustration and his eyes darted around for an escape or something useful to use against her.

"Don't even think you're going to escape Zim" Tak said noticing Zim's darting eyes. Zim's mouth opened to say a smart ass remark but quickly closed hit when he felt something bump gently against his leg. He looked down to see it was Gir's lifeless gray head.

"I beg to differ Tak. I always find a way out." Zim grinned kicking Gir's head straight into Tak's stomach. Tak gasped, dropping her gun and doubling over. Zim jumped forward and swiped his foot under her feet. She fell flat on her back but recovered quickly and jumped back to her feet. She swung her fist and punched Zim straight in the face causing him to cry out in pain and shock.

Zim stumbled and finally fell backwards blindly grabbing out for something to catch himself but caught a hold of Tak's antenna. Tak's eyes widened and went limp on top of him. Zim fell flat on his butt and Tak's head was lying on his lap.

"ZIM! You stupid defect! Release me now!' Tak yelled, face flushing at the awkward position they were in. Zim's head was still spinning but when it cleared up, he blushed realizing what was happening. He was about to release the antenna but stopped when he saw Tak's flushed face. He smirked realizing he had the upper hand in the situation.

"Hmmm…Zim doesn't think he will" Zim smirked not even fully knowing what he was doing himself. He stroked the middle of the antenna up and down a few times before he started messaging the base of it. Tak could feel her hatred slowly melt away into bliss. She began to noticeable purr and snuggle up against Zim's lap. Zim's other hand sneaked up and began to trace on the curls of Tak's other antenna. Tak mewled softly in response and barring her face in Zim's stomach.

"What was that about killing Zim?" he said smugly continuing to toy with her antennas.

~Curse you Zim!" A small part of Tak was saying but the rest of her loved the amazing sensations going through her body and antenna.

Author's Word's: OMG! A wrote a ZaTr! I'm not a huge ZaTr fan but this idea was running threw my head and I of course had to write it down. I will continue this. It's going to get very interesting. Reviews please. Criticism accepted. LoveGirl1 out. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Things CHANGE

Chapter 2: Hot:-)

(SEX SCENE AHEAD! NO LIKE THEN NO LOOK!)

Tak's head was reeling at the treatment to her antennas. Every thought about taking control of the situation and getting revenge had disappeared completely. She just wanted this blissful feeling to never go away. She had never felt so relaxed. She pulled her head slightly away and craned her neck to Zim.

Zim looked down at Tak. He couldn't stop himself from continuing to stroke her antenna. Everything in Zim's head seemed to be getting fuzzy. This was wrong. But he couldn't seem to help himself. Tak's skin seemed to be glowing at the moment and her lips looked so full and lush.

When Tak turned to him, Zim seemed to melt in response. He found himself getting lost in Tak's purple eyes that were endlessly deep.

Tak on the other hand felt confused. Why was Zim just staring at her? Her gaze followed Zim's crystal ruby eyes. Tak's PAK had practically shut down and her natural instincts were taking over. She weakly raised her arms to wrap them around Zim's neck. Nothing seemed to matter to her anymore. Her instincts and bodily needs had taken over.

Zim's eyes widened when he felt her thin, soft, and warm arms wrapped around his neck. Tak's eyes were heavy lidded with lust, and Zim was getting drunk off it. He used his own arms to wrap around Tak and pulled her closer till their lips were just brushing.

Tak could feel Zim's hot breath on her face. She moved one of her hands to rest comfortably on the back of Zim's head. She slid her eyes close and crushed their lips together. Tak moaned softly into the kiss.

Zim copied the moan and pulled Tak's body hard against his own. He felt that black pants had become uncomfortably tight, so he quickly removed of them. The rest of the room also seemed to be increasingly hot too. Zim let go of Tak long enough to tear off his gloves and shirt off into a pile to the side. The rest of his clothing soon followed after, leaving him naked.

Tak looked over and saw Zim's bare body, causing a faint purple blush to rise onto her cheeks. The area between her legs was aching.

"Zimmm...please..." Tak moaned pleadingly, wanting to feel Zim's body against hers.

Zim looked over in shock but then is expression became hungry and greedy looking.

"With pleasure." Zim said before lying Tak down on her back.

He kicked off her boots and socks and then put his hands to the hem of Tak's pants and underwear. Without wasting a second, he yanked them off. Her gloves and shirts were the next to come off. Zim's eyes drifted down towards her silt. He gently traced a finger around it.

Tak let out a shaky breath and blushed harder when she felt her special parts be touched so kindly. She growled impatiently and bucked her hips. She heard Zim chuckle and it sent shivers up her spine. A broken gasp escaped her lips when she felt Zim's tongue swirling around her entrance.

"Zim!" She yelped.

Zim smirked in response. Though he didn't know how much longer he could hold out, so in one fluid motion replaced his tongue with his throbbing cock.

"Mmmm Takk..." Zim moaned as her walls teasingly

Contracted around him.

Tak moaned and yelled Zim's name out as he trusted in and out of her perfectly. She tried bucking her hips to meet up with Zim's movements.

Zim panted heavily along with Tak and could feel the lower part of his stomach tighten incredibly. He increased the speed of his last few thrust and cummed inside Tak with a final loud moan.

Tak screamed at the top her lungs and her inner walls clenched as Zim came. They stayed in that position panting heavily. She felt him pull out of her and was pulled into Zim's arms. Her eyelids fell heavily and finally drifted off into darkness, with Zim following right after.

Author's Words: Wow! That was sexy:-) I wasn't going to continue this but thought it was good enough to continue. This took forever to write because I had to use one finger. I had to type the whole thing on my I Pad. Reviews please. Criticism accepted. LoveGirl1 out. Peace!

PS. Would anybody like to be the beta of the rest of my story please?

(No name)- Yes! I know left you in horrible suspense! I will try to update faster.

Elena Hurley- Yes, that's where I got my inspiration from and MAYBE there will be ;)

Invaderking771000- Thank you! That's an awesome review. I'm surprised I actually wrote this. I'm not a big fan of ZaTr like I said before: D

You gonna make biscuits- Thank you! I will try to update faster. Also, I love your username.

reading noob- Ah! (Types like a maniac) I'm typing! And dont worry I will get the next chapter up tomorrow. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Things CHANGE

Chapter 3- Oh Crap!

Tak hummed please in her half-awake mind. She could hear birds chirping peacefully in the back of her mind. There was dull ache between her legs though. The sun pouring in from the window felt incredibly nice on her skin. She subconsciously pressed up to the warm and soft body that layed next to her. Wait...

She cracked her eyes open only slightly so she got a view of Zim's sleeping face. She started at him emotionless for a minute.

Then another minute.

Finally she opened her moth and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Zim jolted awake at the noise and looked at Tak with wide eyes, absolutely confused on what the heck was going. He looked around aimlessly. Wasn't night last time Zim checked? Why were they both NAKED?

"Tak! I don't- Zim didn't- I'm" Zim stuttered uselessly, unable to calm himself down as watched Tak run out of air to scream.

"Zim! What the hell did you do?" Tak shrieked in total anger and embarrassment.

Her flickered down for a second to see they were still naked from recent activities. She blushed furiously as images of last night filled her head. This could NOT be happening to her! It had all happened so fast! She just had SEX with her mortal enemy! Her minded raced as so many things were going through it.

In one fluid motion she grabbed Zim's clothes and flung and them at him so he couldn't answer her panicked question. Tak grabbed her own clothes and whipped them on as fast as she could. Zim however was still confused and lost as ever. He couldn't help but step back under her furious gaze when she turned to him, undressed.

"WHAT are you waiting for, huh? Get dressed you idiot!" She yelled causing Zim to finally snap out of his trance.

He threw his bottom clothes on, including his clothes but stopped when he saw Tak running away.

"Tak! Wait! Where are you going?" He yelled frantically not wanting her to leave until she explained what had happened.

He honestly couldn't remember a thing. Tak froze in mid step at Zim's pleading voice to come back. A blush strained her cheeks and she pushed away the feeling to go back. She turned around to face Zim only for a second.

"No! This- This was never suppose so happen! "She screamed.

"I told you to LET GO! Why didn't you listen to me? This is all your FAULT! Just like everything else wrong that happen to me, is YOUR fault!"

She fled outside the door and around Zim's base where she left her Voot Cruiser.

"Tak!"

A hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder, yanking her back. She looked up at Zim, who was also slightly shocked by his actions. She growled impatiently and swiped her feet underneath his so she could leave again.

"Mimi! Start up the ship. We are leaving now." She commanded. When nothing happened she growled impatiently.

"Mimi! I said to-

"Mahster, looky what I found!" Gir shrieked happily to Zim who had brushed himself off and stood up.

They both turned to Gir who had somehow reattached his head (He was always doing that and Zim gave up years ago trying to figure out how he did it) and was squeezing the life out of the robotic cat.

"Ain't she pretty Mahster?" He squealed, nuzzling his head into hers.

Mimi however was not amused in the slightest. She clawed at his face and kept giving him 'WTH' looks every time he gave her a sweet compliment. Tak stomped over to the "happy" couple and tore her SIR unit by her arm.

"Activate the ship" she hissed, looking at the small bot in her hands.

Mimi nodded, hoping into the ship along with Tak, as dust began to rise from the ground.

"Tak! Why won't you tell Zim what happened. I command you tell me now!" Zim's voice was desperate for an answer.

Her eyes widened as she looked down at him in shock.

"He doesn't remember?" Tak said quietly to herself.

"Zim just forget about this and do NOT follow me."

With that said she blasted into the sky with a trail of smoke, causing Zim to hack his lungs up at the dirt in his face.

Author's Words: No! Tak! Come back! Why do I do this? Lol. Anyway...

Reviews please. Criticism accepted. LoveGirl1 out. Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It's never my fault

Tak let out a big sigh and finally relaxed her overly tense body in the seat. They had finally made it out of Earth's atmosphere and she was sure Zim hadn't followed her. Her eyes drifted to the blue auto pilot button and gently pressed it so she could finally think properly.

'Why' she asked herself silently for the hundredth time she had gotten of the stupid mud-ball of a planet.

Tak honestly just couldn't stop asking herself that. It just made no-sense and she couldn't wrap her head around it. She hated Zim more than anybody in the whole Universe but yet she… Tak shook her head not allowing herself to finish the thought. She frowned and tried to sort the situation out in her head. She absolutely didn't have any feelings for Zim so she pushed that out of her head. It also couldn't have been instinct. Her PAK made sure that it got all of those stupid needs and worthless weak emotions.

Only defects with broken PAK's had those things. Irkens shouldn't have felt those things though. The Irken Empire hadn't grown to be the most powerful empire in the whole universe because it cared for others.

No.

It had gotten so big and powerful because they showed no mercy and pity for any other lower life species and never stopped moving forward. They would simply just go to a plant, kill the people, clear it up with the Organic Sweeper, and then add it to the Empire. Though most of the time they turned it into a parking lot, theater, or something else used for entertainment that there wasn't enough of. If the people were intelligent enough, some of them would be added to the Empire and made slaves to make things. Things that would improve Irken life style of course. Tak sighed and slid in her chair, letting her eyelids drift shut.

'Why does everything I do fail. The Tallest will surly make this my fault again.' Tak couldn't help but sink deeper in her chair at this. The Tallest would probably lecture her again on how she was a failure….Just like Zi-

"No" she suddenly yelled, eyelids snapping back open and half jumping out of her seat.

She was not like Zim! There was nothing wrong with her! This wasn't even her fault! Here she was moping to herself on how it was her fault but she hadn't done anything wrong! Zim had made the first move AND he was the one with the defective PAK. There was NOTHING wrong with her!

She slammed her fist on the ship's computer board furiously and repeatedly.

Zim had ruined her... HUMILIATED her... AGAIN!

It wasn't fair! Why did Zim have the right to walk into her life and keep tearing it apart without suffering the consequences? Why was she always blamed for it too! The first time it had happened 56 years ago.

She had been blamed for missing the invaders test and just being lazy. They even demoted her to an inferior JANITOR! She had tried to fix things by taking out Zim when she found out that he was really just a fool to The Tallest but even they blamed her. They she could of dome better. That her attempt and strength was weak...And NOW-

The purple eyed Irken paused in mid thought when she felt a tiny poke on her waist. Tak looked down with a murderous expression but it almost immediately softened when she saw Mimi's sad look.

"I'm sorry Mimi." She said tiredly and turned her head away from her. There was a short silence for a while but finally Mimi decided it was one of those rare moments were she thought it was important to speak up.

"Where are we going my mistress?" It was rare people saw Mimi talk but it didn't mean she couldn't.

They had left Irk to destroy Zim but she had suddenly made a quick decision to leave with Zim's limbs still intact. She stared at Tak awhile longer still waiting for an answer. What had happened inside that base that had made her mistress leave?

"...Where going back to Irk, Mimi. I have some things to do and think about." Tak said flatly looking away. "I'm not telling you what happened either right now so don't ask."

Mimi nodded obediently and turned away but turned back when she remembered something else.

"What was Irken Zim's SIR unit doing when he wrapped his arms around me?"

"...It's what humans call a hug."

"A hug?"

"A sign of affection."

"...Zim's SIR unit is affectionate of me."

"No! He's just stupid!...Very stupid." Tak said softly at the end as she remembered Zim holding her closely.

He had held her so care free and...Affectionately of her.

"Mimi. I'm serious. Don't ask any more questions. Just go into sleep mode." Tak said shaking her head.

Mimi nodded falling silent again and dropped to the ground lifelessly with gray eyes. Tak sighed again and looked out the window into the endless space. She would have to make living arrangements when she got to Irk. She had expected to go home victoriously but was now going home empty handed. Everything had gone home so wrong.

"But I suppose things change"

Author's Words: I know. I know. I'm horrible for such a long wait. But I have a chapter for tomorrow so don't worry! I finally found time on the computer to type. It's a MIRACLE! Also I know Mimi talked a lot during this chapter but she really won't be doing much more talking though out the rest of the story. Sorry if this wasn't to your expectations T-T. I feel like this was a fail. Reviews please! Criticism accepted. LoveGirl1 out. Peace.

Wolfy- Lol. Thank you. I happy you have a name now too: D

Jmrbob- Yes, I do try to keep my stories a little humorous. Though this chapter wasn't very funny in the slightest -_-;

Mewmewlightning- I will! I will write more! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Current Reader,

Don't worry I'm not discontinuing this or putting this story on pause but I'm changing my account over to MatchMakerGirl. I'm going to delete this account and move my stories over there little by little. I'll also probably be updating NEW chapters every Saturday. My family broke the last computer we had so I to wait forever to get a new on. Saturday is the only day there not on it so I'll post then. Well, till next time fellow readers.


End file.
